


The Family Business

by BookOfACG



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfACG/pseuds/BookOfACG
Summary: Life for the Winchesters was great, at least as great as it could be. Dean and Cas were married, Jack called them 'dad', Rowena was finally starting to settle with a rich (douche) mortal, Charlie was engaged, and Sam had started a family of his own with a woman he adored. Of course, they never told anyone the truth. Rowena's and Charlie's fiances, along with Sam's wife and kids thought they ran a weapons company. Of course that was just a cover. Two years before Sam met his wife, Nick Fury- director of a secret service agency called SHIELD- put together a team of his best assets to deal with the supernatural threats to the world. The Winchester Clan, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, The Doctor and his best agents- Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton- made up team Delta. Of course the didn't officially exist, and any mention of them was hidden away in solid alias'. SHIELD's biggest mystery was just Fury playing his own system, it was the sort of secret that didn't get told- it got found. And people were about to find it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Family Business

Sam looked up as his eldest child, Theo, shuffled into the kitchen, "Morning, son. Breakfast is on the counter."

"Thanks," Theo pulled open the fridge door and groaned, "Dad, Ellen finished the milk again!"

"I'll grab some more when I do the next food run," he brushed it off and continued his ~~mission report~~ paperwork. 

Mary, his second, practically ran into the kitchen, light brown hair flying everywhere, "Dad, James stole my pencil case!"

"Tell him to come here," Sam sighed and closed his laptop- the kids were in the usual morning rush, there was no chance he was sending that email to Fury before eight. "And Mary- don't forget your gym stuff!" He glanced down at his watch, "Theo if you don't go now you'll be late for school."

The sixteen year old grabbed the last piece of toast and yanked his backpack off the table, "Fuck!"

"Theodore Jack Winchester what did I tell you about swearing?" Lily, Sam's wife, was stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her arms crossed.

"Sorry mom!"

Lily pecked Sam's lips and grabbed her car keys, "I've dealt with James, and I'm taking the kids to school now."

"Thanks, love," he saw Mary about to leave and yelled. "Mary- gym bag!"

"Oh crap! Thanks!"

"Kids," Sam sighed and Lily laughed, calling to James and Ellen that it was time to leave.

~

SHIELD HELICARRIER, LOCATION UNKNOWN, 09:36

Natasha Romanoff hadn't believed it- the day she found out about the supernatural was a day she'd never forget. She had been called into a meeting with her partner- Clint Barton- and they had been told, evidence smacked down onto the table in front of them, and they had been chucked into Deep Operations Team Delta (DOTD) as back up to people who didn't so much as blink at the inordinary. The only one who seemed to be going through the same shock the assassins was John Watson- the Winchesters and the Doctor already knew, and Sherlock took it under his wing the same way he did any odd murder. At first she had been wary. Sam and Dean Winchester had been the FBI's most wanted several times, their friend- Castiel- was an angel, they had adopted Lucifer's son, were friends with the Queen of Hell and their techie (Charlie Bradbury) had hacked into SHIELD easily enough. The Doctor and friends were something else altogether- travelling through space and time in a police box, with a screwdriver as their only defense. And Sherlock was, well, Sherlock. Over time she had grown to like the odd bunch, and was filled with an odd mix of excitement and dread when an email pinged into her inbox.

 **To:** _N. Romanoff; C. Barton; D. Winchester; S. Winchester; C. Winchester; J. Kline; C. Bradbury; R. MacLeod; S. Holmes; J. Watson; Doctor_

 **From:** _Director N. Fury_

_DOTD, 07/03. Leb, Ks._

_~_

_07/03 LEBANON, KANSAS. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER._

"Dean, the others will be here soon," Cas chided his husband, but the fond smile on his face gave away that he didn't actually mind. "We don't have time."

Dean grinned and trailed his lips down Cas's neck, "We have fifteen minutes, at least. More than enough time."

"DADS! NAT AND CLINT ARE HERE!"

"You were saying?"

It took half an hour for everyone else to get there, and they all gathered in the Bunker's library, manila folders labeled **_TOP SECRET_** sat in front of them.

"What is this about Fury? If the Winchesters have started another apocalypse, I think they can handle it," Sherlock seemed mildly bored, undoubtedly deducing them. "We all have places we want to be." The private detective looked pointedly at the hickeys on Cas' neck.

"Jeez, you start four apocalypses and no one lets you forget it," Dean rolled his eyes and twisted the lid off his beer.

Fury was unfazed by their light bickering, "Two days ago SHIELD radars picked up an unusual energy spike in Colorado- the sort of spike we haven't seen since Budapest." That got their attention. "We've tracked electric storms in the area dating as far back as December, and one of the towns has had a handful of 'animal' attacks since we last spoke."

"My demons have been wary of Colorado for a while- going so far as to not collect on their deals," Rowena admitted and sipped her tea. "This town doesn't happen to be Aurora does it?"

Fury nodded his confirmation, "I want this dealt with as quickly as possible."

"The last time we saw something like this Jack was just about to be born," Sam studied the information in his folder.

Cas frowned and shook his head, "No more nephilim have come into being."

"So then what are we looking at here?" Natasha leant forward and glanced around the table. "We killed the last Prince of Hell, there are no more nephilim, the Winchesters took out the last Knight. I'm not seeing a lot of options here."

"Then its a good thing we have the biggest collection of Supernatural knowledge in the world," John stared at the shelves behind Jack's head. "If you guys don't mind, I don't want a repeat of Budapest."

Charlie pulled out her laptop and started typing, "I'll send an email to Garth, get him to ask around the Net, whats our excuse this time?"

"Big contract with the military in DC, Romanoff and Barton you're on a secret mission: security detail to a US ambassador in Saudi Arabia."

"Excellent!" The Doctor jumped to his feet and clapped his hands. "Lets get to work, then. We don't have any time to waste!"


End file.
